


Snow

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow fall of the Christmas season, and Newton has a plan, watch-out Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Alright so I am slowly gaining speed with this 25 Days of Fic Challenge. Since, after all I am now on day three and it will soon be day six as of tomorrow. If anyone is curious about the fic challenge you can find it here: http://sablerecords.tumblr.com/post/36960225030/youve-heard-of-the-25-days-of-christmas. This one went way over the fic 2368/1000 words, so I went over about 1368 words, I just couldn't do this without one fic of smut, and this looks like it is it.
> 
> Part: 3/25 of 25 days of fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own characters or fandom and make no money off of this work of fiction!

 

                                      **-Snow-**

When the Kaiju had been destroyed, the Rift closed, it had made work less exciting for Newton. The normal routine was now rather dull and tame compared to what he had been used to. He had helped stop the apocalypse. An achievement like that would change the way he looked at the world. He wasn’t quite sure what there was to look forward to anymore. He had gained himself a forever friend and partner. Even if Hermann and he never got along, or agreed on anything except when it concerned important matters, though they were few and far between. Which, is why he sat in a recently remodeled, and rebuilt home that had been destroyed in one of the attacks. Newton had invited Hermann to his home a week back for time away from the work desk and to just relax. This small task was by no means easy. It always ended with Hermann stating that he was plotting something. Personally, Newton thought that the man really needed to lighten up. However all his hard work had paid off when Hermann had showed up this afternoon, cane and Sudoku book in hand. He had remarked on how dare Newton invite him with such horrible weather already falling from the sky. At the time, it was a light snow and rain mix. Now, it was pure snow.

The snow fell silent and weightless from the sky. It reminded him of all the ash that had come from the Kaiju’s fire. They really had destroy most of the world, and what was left of it, was now being rebuilt slowly as if humankind had all the time in the world. Newton shook himself from his rather depressing thoughts figuring he should focus on more here and now. After all, it was the Holidays. He took a breath and sipped on warm apple cider. Newton blinked once, twice, and a third time, when realizing he had started to stare off into space lost in his thoughts. His glasses slipped down his nose and he readjusted his them.

“I can hear you thinking.” Came the posh and nasal reply. It was this response and attitude that had Newton cravings and wanting to raise his middle finger and flip him off. Of course, he wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be polite, as it was him who invited Hermann to his home, not the other way around. Snow in the man’s tea, on the other hand was only an invitation to a snowball fight. Of which, he would win of course.

 Newton responded. Even if it was jsut as polite as flipping him off. A snort was his reply to Hermann. What could he say? The guy just rubbed him the wrong way most of the time. Figuring that the snow idea was a fantastic idea, he decided to put it into action. He got up from the chair near the window, grabbed his jacket, gloves, and scarf before heading outside. Much to the dismay of Hermann, who thought the very idea of anything wet and cold was just a way to try an get out of a few days of work. When said person (Newton most likely) caught the flu or a rather nasty cold. Newton closed the door with a soft click enjoying the silence of this new world he had stepped into. This world was isolated, and lonesome, it also held a charm to it that Newton just absolutely loved about it. Since most of the few people who lived in this barely reconstructed neighborhood were inside trying to stay warm, this had left the entire neighborhood to Newton, and Newton alone. 

'Not for long.' He thought with a slight chuckle. He would soon have someone to share this winter wonderland with.

The sounds of his footsteps were muffled by the snow. This enviorment left the sensation that the world was enclosed. The sky was covered up above in a soft grey covering of clouds, making Newton second guess if he really actually lived in a snowglobe after all. Just stepping outside into this perfect world had almost made him forget why he had come outside, but only for a moment. He had a job to do. So, in his haste to find the perfect mound of snow, he found one in minutes outside his home, bent down and scooped a plentiful amount in his hands, packed it together and headed inside.

Hermann, he had found was busy playing a game of Sudoku on his small little booklet of games he had probably bought from the dollar store, and sipped at his tea. Every moment or so Hermann would do this, reminding Newton of a posh gent, as that was something Newton figured a posh gent would do and paid no heed to Newton. Nor, the fact that he had returned armed with compacted snow.

Newton took a moment to stare in awe of the snootiness that was Herman. The man was really more than he could handle and would sometimes forget how in god's honest earth did they end up together. Deciding that this was rather a thought for another time he decided to bother Herman. Newton snuck behind him until he stood directly behind his chair, and peered over his shoulder. “I’ve never figured out why you enjoy these games so much.” He noted out loud, speaking his thoughts to inform Hermann of what he actually thought about the game of headaches.

The reply was one that included that of a tilted upward nose and eyes staring down sharlply down his pointed noise. Staring down directly at the booklet of Sudoku that Hermann had brought with him, he replied simply, “I would figure you wouldn’t. Enjoy these things I mean. You’re so childish and cannot seem to focus on much, than your attention span wouldn’t allow.” This made Newton roll his eyes and start leaning forward over Hermann's shoulder, his poor attempt at trying to keep Hermann's attention on something other than his tea as his own hand inched towards the unsuspecting tea. Unknowingly to poor unsuspecting Hermann, who was in for quite a supprise.

The plan worked as remarkable as it sounded. Newton had gotten Herman to prattled off about how to play the game effectively. Newton had even remarked on Hermann's comment about how even a simpleton could play the game if enough focus was given into the game of 1’s through 9’s. Newton's plan worked. He had efficently distracted Herman enough so he could slip the half melted snowball into the tea. Said snowball melted entirely once introduced to the hot water steeped, but the effect was what he wanted.

Poor Herman unsuspecting to Newton's scheme paused for a moment, and reached for his cup to wet his parched throat. Herman lifted the mug to his lips and once he had realised the tea was rather cold, spat his now cold tea all over his booklet of Sudoku. “The fuck happened to my tea?!” The man took a moment to think about how long it had been sinc ehe had poured himself the hot cup of tea. He figured it out quite quickly that it wasn't the tea, and that a rather the guilty notion of Newton's retreating back. “NEWTON!” Hermann yelled getting up rather swiftly and being mindful to grab his cane, so when he caught up to Newton, he could beat the childish man with it.

Newton laughed his voice carrying through the house which, was followed by the slam of the door. Newton was quick and witty when the purpose suited him best. Hermann would give him that, but even he, himself was quick enough even with a cane in hand to help him. He quickly followed after Newton, once he made sure he had grabbed his gloves and jacket. He closed the door behind him. Luck was on his side to have missed a snowball that barely missed his head, and hit the door behind him instead. Herman glared. “I swear.” He muttered as another ball of snow flew in his direction hitting below his knees making his slacks wet and cold. Hermann had tried to dodge it, but Newton had a good throwing arm on him. Hermann dusted off what was left of the snow, and deciding to retaliate.

He dropped his cane on the ground, which made no sound at all as  all thoughts of beating Newton with it left his plan in favor of scooping up his own bit of snow. He cupped it between two hands molding it into a ball and tossing it at Newton. With Hermann being a perfectionist it took a few moments of aim, and fire it. The snowball hit Newton straight in the face and knocked Newton's glasses clean off his face. “Hey! No fair!” Newton cried out.

“Serves you right for ruining my tea!” Hermann huffed tossing another snowball.

“It was an invitation! An invitation!” Newton had jumped behidn a tree, bending down to refill his arsenal.

“Only in dork-land does that mean invitation to snowball fight you wanker!” Herman growled. The snowball fight that Newton had wanted ensued, and turned into a ruthless battle. The fight continued with turned being taken. It wasn't until both were cold and shivering. Herman from the snow that filled the snowshovel that was dumped on him, and Newton from being thrown into a snow drift. Once both decided to return inside to join the warmth by the fire on the couch, a truce was called, and plans of more tea and hotcakes were made for a sign of peace between the two sides.

Sitting down on the couch now shivering with chattering teeth waiting for the tea to whisle. One had a scowl set on his face, and the other with a happy little smile, red dripping snotty nose and pink dusted cheeks.  Hermann had gotten tired of the dribble dripping off Newtons nose and dug in his pants pocket. HE pulled it out and threw it at Newton, smacking him in the face. The object was a handkerchief.

Newton glared. “Hey, that wasn’t very nice!” He grumbled muttering under his breath as he pulled the handkercheif off his face, and blew his nose.

“Wipe your nose it’s disgusting.” Grumbled Herman his eyes never straying from the fire. Newton wiped his nose clean, scooted closer to Herman, and smiled with a perverted face splitting grin. “What?” Hermann looked over Newton who pointed up, instructing Hermann to silently follow his directions. He looked up and his cheeks turned red. It was like Newton had planned it, mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and rolled his eyes. “Why do I have a feeling you planned this?”

“Maybe, because I did?” Was the reponse given followed with a toothy smile. Newton couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips, as he pulled Hermann close and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It slowly building in passion, however especially from the built up tension of their little war. It was rare when they shared moments like this, where neither one of them was arguing for the sake of arguing or proving who was right, and wrong. This moment was perfect as they sat by the fire, lips moving against another's soft and sweet until-Newton always eager to get to the next best thing, introduced a flick of his tongue enjoying the taste of Herman’s bottom lip. They had a hint of Earl Grey in them.

Newton took the lead and pulled Hermann’s bottom lip into his mouth encasing it in wet heat. Moving rather rapidly with Newton occupying Hermann attetions. Newton moved closer lifting one leg and moved to straddle Hermann’s waist wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He pulled his arms out further, his hands moving up into his short cut hair. His hands moved sensually and with a flame that spoke of passion. His hips ground down to Hermann’s groaning aloud in the living room. Newton closed his eyes at the sensation of their erections pressing together. Hermann has closed his at the closeness to the one man that seemed to know exactly what was on his mind, even if they didn’t agree a lot, they agreed on this-most of the time.

Tongues mixed into a deeper more opened mouth kiss. Hermann tilted his head allowing more access for Newton to explore, or perhaps to allow himself more access to Newton. When it came to formulas, and doing everyday menial tasks everything he had to control, to make every movement and action worth something, to have meaning and this was no exception to that rule. Hermann was a control freak and doing things perfectly until butterflies and pressure built to intentionally make breathing difficult was always the goal for Hermann. If he succeeded they would eventually breathe in pants.

Newton sent a rather idiotic smile into the kiss and Hermann returned the sentiment with a controlled one in return. Like an elastic rubber band snapping soon, they were undoing buttons to button-up t-shirts, pants, and unzipping flies. They both kicked off their wet shoes and even wetter socks in a haste that boiled under their skin. They would never make it to the bedroom and in fact both decided to fuck on the floor in a split decision of making the effort of making it to Newton's room, or to cut corners for once, and fuck on the floor. They obviously chose the latter, it wasn't Hermann who was going to get rug burn later.

A naked and panting Newton had Hermann finally deciding to take initiative and hurry things along in their process, and as he did so he thought about what he could use as lube. His memory reminded him of the present Newton had given him the other day, and he had yet to remove from his pants pocket. Hermann would have made due with the lotion he had in his pocket and with a stretch he pulled his pants towards him. Luckily it wasn't that far away since he had just barely discarded them moments before. 

He fished through his pockets, finding the desired item and tossed his pants somewhere out towards the direction of the couch. It was the only time that Newton had not seen Hermann fold any article of clothing before actually doing the act. This was a great moment in history that Newton would keep bookmarked, or written down in his mental calendar. This would pose as great blackmail or teasing material that would keep him laughing and teasing the other when Hermann became almost unbearable to stand. He knew that Hermann would top, the man was a perfectionist and the few times he had allowed Newton to top it had turned out disastrous. There were things Newton could do, as long as he caught Hermann off guard, for instance gripping both of their erections in his hands, for instance. He gripped them tightly pressing them together and stroked along both of their lengths.

Hermann sent Newton a glare as he grabbed both of their erections in his hands using them both to stroke up and down. Newton always making sure to use his thumb on the glistening heads that weep with precum (especially after the chewing out he had recieved for not doing it properly when he first had attempted it). Newton licked his lips, and rewarded Hermann with a grin as he was rewarded with Hermann's low and throaty moan in reply to one particular downward stroke. Newton danced in his head with glee at the emotions that danced on his lover’s face.

In haste and too much of a rush now (he was blaming Newton)  anxious tendencies to speed things up a bit. Herman finally had enough and swatted Newton's hands away. He got off of Newton's lap, sitting down on his knees between Newton's already spread apart ones. In concentraition Hermann had stuck his tongue out between his slightly parted lips and teeth. He slathered some of the lotion (Ginger bread scented) on his hands. It was cool and would not go over well with either of them if placed in a rather tempature sensitive area. He pressed both of his hands together trying to warm the liquid up before applying it on his hands and fingers. As he did so, he couldn't help but eye the trail of pubic hair that grew from Newton’s navel that trailed into a full grown bush of hair that boardered his erection. This was his prize, Hermann thought smugly, especially after playing in one of Newton’s childish and idiotic games.

Herman’s gaze lowered to what he really wanted settled a little lower than Newton's erection and placed between two parted cheeks (curtosey of Newton himself). Hermann licked his lips while he circled Newton’s entrance with a finger silently enjoying how it twitched in anticipation for him. Hermann was in the mood to tease and did so by tracing his index finger up his erection, and back down again. When Herman reached his balls he lightly feathered over his balls and down to his awaiting hole. He never allowed any of the moans go to waste.

“Hurry up damnit!” Moaned Newton.

Hermann after a few moments of debating, gave Newton what he wanted. He pressed his finger against the resistant circle of muscle, and pressed into the tight ring of muscles of Newtons awaiting hole. Newton bit back a moan, at the sensation of being filled. Herman had joined along when he was encased in heat, and a tight like vice grip welcomed him. Hermann's erection twitched anxiously, and he imagined for a second of that grip on his appendage. Hermann’s eyelids fluttered at the sensation. He liked the idea and the act of being enveloped in Newton's warmth. It was a whine that had brought him back to himself, and reality. He started wiggling and moving his finger to stretch his lover's channel.

He moved with urgency, and want. He was slow enough to make sure thinges weren't rushed.  They both had expeienced things moving too fast would rip his lover open when he did enter Newton. Despite the cries of  his impaitent lover he took his damn time and wouldn’t rush things. “I’ll take my damn time and you’ll enjoy it!” Hissed Hermann.

Newton would have replied back in a snarky tone if it wasn’t for the fact that Herman was already three fingers deep in his anus, when it had happened was still a mystery to Newton, and Hermann hit his prostate after his body had been tortured enough. “Fuck!” He cried and threw his head back hitting it rather roughly on the carpeted floor.

“Uh-huh.” Gulped Herman and decided Newton was prepared enough. He grabbed the bottle he had discarded. He squeezed a generous helping onto his palm again, and rubbed his hands together to warm up the chilled liquid.

Once it had warmed to the touch he smoothed his once again slickened lotion hands over his prick which twitched and bounced in his grip. Every time he hit the rim of his head he would bite his bottim lip tightly, mind entirely absorbed by what he would actually be doing in a moment. He was certain after a moments time that he himself was ready enough. It also could have been  Newton’s griping to ‘just put it in already’ that made him concentrate, position himself against the entrance of Newton’s body and slowly entered him. Herman used one hand to prop himself up off the floor, and the other on Newton's hip as he slowly pressed his purple headed soilder forward. He moved his hips pressing in, and against the tight ring of muscle.

This was the only time Newton was ever really quiet. Almost like he was savoring the first thrust inside him, and it would stay that way, at least until he was seated fully inside him. He entered past his head, enjoying the feeling of being swallowed.  Hermann closed his eyes tightly, sucked in a hitched breath and carried on. It was over rather quickly, he was filling Newton as much as he could take without ripping any internal intestines, which left a little bit of his lengeth out of Newton's body, but what was taken and swallowed by Newton still sent him to nirvana. Hermann did not have strength like other men, so he couldn't fuck Newton against the wall like he had wanted him to. However, his creativity and perfectionism made up for that, always making sure both partners got the best out of their pleasure. Within moments of sitting still, and fully encased in Newton’s heat and warmth; he moved.

Hermann's hips moved carefully as if he was testing the waters. Meanwhile, Newton at the same moment tried to impale himself on Hermann’s cock. Hermann's irritation grew from Newton trying to take control of the situation, and be rather selfish. Hermann decided to put a stop to his behavior right now, and pulled Newton’s legs up to rest on his shoulders. He pulled himself into a kneeling, straight backed posture as he moved his hips in a chaotic rhythm, and rougher thrusts.

Newton cried out each time his prostate was hit. Newton's body shuddered and convulsed. He threw his hands back trying to grasp at the carpet underneath him, clawing at him. He move his hips, gyrating them harder and more fiercely than before.  It was as if he was trying to be the controller of their sexual escapade. Hermann once he noticed this, wouldn’t allow that to happen and in a moment of childish spite he grasped Newton’s prick in his hands and moved in a rapid rhythm, out of sync and slower than their current pace.

The tightening of Newton’s inner walls were the only signal of his end, and beginning of his orgasm. It started with pulsing, and thrashing. Then there was a suddenly tightness that wouldn’t allow Hermann to move, complimented by pulsing. Hermann clenched his teeth as a whitewash of color enveloped their vision followed by a swarm of black dots spotted their vision. Newton’s release splashed on both of their stomachs and lower abdomens. Hermann leaned forward capturing Newton's lips in a mix of bittersweet.

Hermann rode out his own orgasm releasing in spurts in the small amount of space he was allowed to move, and collapsed on Newton once the idiot’s legs fell from his shoulders. He grumbled deciding to collaps on Newton and laid in a haziness that was warm and cozy. He rubbed his cheek against Newton’s shoulder as a small sign of affection. After a moment was given, he pulled out of his lover's quivering and sesitive hole. Hermann reached over, after spying Newton's t-shirt, after all the idiot liked messes right? He tossed him the t-shirt once he had wiped himself off and handed the shirt off to Newton dropping it on his chest. “Clean yourself up.”

That was it, and Newton couldn’t help but smile gaily at his lover licking his kissed bruised lips. To think that all of this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for a little bit of snow in his tea. Newton really loved the Holidays, he just couldn’t wait until he could break out the mistletoe. Yep, Hermann would get him for that later too. The reward of sex, and the burn afterwards was always the best, even if he walked with a limp and a little bow legged for at least a day after.

 

                                          **-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and I know I haven't mentioned this with the previous two, but if more is needed or anyone wants more of these fics in these challenges I am more than happy to comply, but i need reviews for that to happen! Thanks guys!


End file.
